Chad
"Get out of my way." Chad is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user turtleOracle. Chad is a Buster Beetle who grew up in Beetle Caverns. He his very irritable and quick to anger. Humor Profile * Ardent : 40% ** + Anger, Zeal ** - Rage, Irritation * Aegis : 40% ** + Steadfastness, Security ** - Stubbornness, Recklessness * Capsule Valor : 20% ** + Courage, Independence ** + Can feel valor in other people and is drawn to those who possess it Distinguishing Features * Bright red shell * Reddish orange skin * Cracks and bruises Personality/Backstory Personality In a world where everyone is happy and where it's all about having fun with your friends, Chad certainly stands out from the rest. This Buster Beetle's most notable trait is his quick-to-anger personality : literally EVERYTHING will piss him off, especially cheerful, happy things. Not only is Chad very angry and irritable, he will rush to violence if provoked and will always try solving problems with brute force before actually trying to think through it, which explains the numerous cracks in his shell and bruises he has. If he gets angry at you, oh boy, you better run, cause he packs a chomp. Chad is very stubborn and reckless, so no matter how dangerous something might be, if he wants to do it, there's no stopping him. Because of his tough guy personality, Chad doesn't have a lot of friends, and he isn't complaining about it : he doesn't need, and doesn't want, any help in his life : he (almost) always lived alone and always did great at it. However, he will sometimes develop something akin to friendship towards people he judges valorous enough. In this case, not a word will be spoken, yet everything will be understood. Lots of respectful stares will be exchanged. Help will sometimes be given. Epic battles of extreme proportions might be fought against terrible enemies. But in the end, victory will be awarded to the side of the righteous, and a handshake may even be shared. Despite being so rough, Chad is actually very good-hearted deep within himself and will never attack someone weaker than him. On the contrary, he will always defend the weak and the small. Chad is extremely courageous and will face up to any enemy, no matter how big, scary, strong, spiky, powerful, or tough he might be... He is also very confident in his strength and in himself all-over while remaining not prideful. Chad is also very respectful (as long as he's not provoked), especially towards those courageous as him. He thus admires the Mario brothers, despite finding them a little bit too joyful. Chad has developped a love for fighting only equaled by his love for shroom cake, and thus dreams to be an adventurer and to accomplish legendary feats of might and bravery. Backstory Just like a lot of buster beetles or buzzy beetles, Chad was born and raised in Beetle Caverns. Back when he was a kid, Chad was getting made fun off because of his unusual bright red shell and his grumpy nature. Of course, he didn't appreciate that too much, and a lot of the other kids got their fair share of knuckle sandwiches for lunch. Because of this, Chad was expelled from many schools before completing his studies. As soon as he was old enough, Chad was evicted from the Caverns for picking too many fights, and for causing trouble overall. For the same reasons, Chad was never able to keep a job. He now lives in a natural cavern near Rhythm City because he cannot afford a real house. Rumors say you can sometimes hear rocks getting smashed near where he lives when he's in one of his legendary anger issues... Occupation Chad is jobless for many very obvious reasons. Category:Fancharacters Category:Fan Characters